


Tattooed Romance

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Ballerina Iris, Barry horribly flirting in the background, Dancer Iris, F/M, Fluff, Iris getting a tattoo, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tattoo artist Mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Beaming, Iris slipped down and reached over to grab her purse off the stand she’d left it on. “Barry, find your own way home,” she calls out loudly, gaze locked with Mick, “I’ve got a hot date and I won’t have you tagging along!”
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Mick Rory/Iris West
Kudos: 19





	Tattooed Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of old work.

* * *

Iris couldn’t help but grin as she watched Barry attempt to flirt with the man sitting behind the desk at the front of the tattoo parlor. Shaking her head with a quiet chuckle, she turned back to stare up at the ceiling, finding herself mesmerized at the beautifully drawn, hand drawn she amended in her mind, pieces of art on each blade of the ceiling fans. No matter how many times she came here, Iris always found herself so taken with the art along the walls, floor and ceiling.

“So, does he use these appointments to tag along and flirt, or is your brother working up the nerve to get his own ink?”

Iris felt her head snap towards the left, face flushing at the deep rumble of the burly man stepping up towards where she was laid out on the table. Letting her lips curve up into a small smile, Iris let her eyes rake over the bare arms, covered in tastefully done tattoos before she moved her eyes back up to see the man’s lips curve up into a smirk as he quirked an eyebrow in question.

“Now,  _ now _ , Mick,” Iris purred, leaning towards the man as he dropped down into his seat, collecting up his equipment and putting it away as he wiped everything down, “We both know it’s just to flirt with Len.” Pointing with her chin towards the front of the building, “Barry’s got the confidence of a teenager when it comes to  _ him _ .”

Letting out a deep chuckle, Mick paused in his movements to grin at her words, “Well, kids in luck then, Lenny’s planning to take him out.” He paused to glance over at her, watching her face as he continued to talk. “So I could do the same.”

Blinking once, then twice, Iris stared at Mick for a long moment before her lips stretched into a wide bright, happy smile, her eyes crinkling at the sides, “That’d be great,” she murmured quietly as she finally sat up and glanced down towards her covered tattoo for a moment before looking back over at Mick. “There’s a great place just a couple blocks down from here?” She offered, feeling almost relieved as Mick nodded almost dumbly at her, his own face looking stunned, like he honestly thought Iris would turn down his invitation.

Beaming, Iris slipped down and reached over to grab her purse off the stand she’d left it on. “Barry, find your own way home,” she calls out loudly, gaze locked with Mick, “I’ve got a hot date and I won’t have you tagging along!”

Though she could here spluttering and chuckles, neither Barry or Len gave an answer as Mick and Iris continued to stare at one another. Though the loud banging of the front door closing finally jarred Mick enough, to clear his throat.

“Ain’t got no practice to get too?” He inquired as he turned and finished cleaning up, though every so often he’d pause and glance back at her.

“Nope,” Iris answered cheerfully, as she moved to lean against the waist high partition that sectioned off each artist's own personal areas. “I just finished my last performance a couple days ago, and we have a few weeks off before the company even starts to think on what the next production is going to be, and auditions will happen. So I’m basically all yours until that starts up.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
